Jack's Journey
by Nalalie09
Summary: Carolyn dumped the passengers off on the planet, and an older Jack and Riddick do some flirting! People die and monsters fly, all the makings of a nightmare. Follows the movie... to an extent.
1. Crash Landing

"_They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo sleep; all but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians, some 40 40-pulse. Herd an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? Smelled a woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather; the prospector type. Free settlers, and they only take the back roads._

_"And here's my real problem, Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. Long time between stops, long time for something to go wrong." _

_In the main cabin there's a noise not unlike the sound of gunshots as the crew wakes slowly from cryo. Then a woman is thrown out of her locker and falls on the floor, still groggy from sleep, a man presently falls on her and she is rolled onto her back._

_"Why did I fall on you?" he asks._

_"He's dead. The captions dead, I was looking right at him," she replies. _

_"The chrono says we have 22 weeks out, so-so gravity wasn't supposed to kick in for another 19. Why'd I fall at all?" his voice starts to rise now as he becomes alarmed._

_"Did you hear what I said? The caption's dead," she said and he looks at her then at the Cryo locker that's holding his body._

_They go to the navigation bay and look over the stats of the ship._

_"1550 millibars, dropping 20MB per minuet. SHIT! We're hemorrhaging air. Something took a swipe at us," said the woman._

_"Come on, just tell me we're still in the shipping lane. Show me all those stars, those big; bright…" he said stopping as his screen came up._

_"What?" she asks looking at his screen to see a planet that they are coming up on and they look at each other in confusion before she goes up to the navigational window._

_The man is sending out an emergency call while she opens the window to see flames covering it, three antennas break off the ship and the line goes to static._

_"Fry, where the hell's our comms?" he asks. Before they burst into the atmosphere and the ship rocks while she blasts off some unneeded piece on the back of the ship._

_"Hey the trained you for this, Fry, right?" the man asks again. She doesn't answer as she pulls some more levers trying to stabilize them, and an electronic voice comes on. _

_She pulls another lever to find that it won't budge from a certain point, the electronic voice comes on again, "recommending purging ballast now." She rolls her seat to the back and turns two knobs._

_"What the- was that a purge Fry?" the man asks her in disbelief._

_"Too heavy in the ass, I can't get my Fucking nose down," she says and pulls another lever, discarding another piece of unneeded metal._

_"Crisis program selected number 2 in the system because it show at least some oxygen. Maximum terrain at least 220 meters over mean surface, largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporate deposits," he stops as the doors clang shut behind him. "Fry what the hell are you doing?"_

_"I gotta drop more load," she said and pulled on more handles and switches. "Look I tried everything else, I still got no horizon."_

_"Well you'd better try everything twice, because no way do we just flush out…" he said._

_"Look, if you know something I don't, get your ass up here and take the chair, Owen," she said getting more agitated._

_"Look Company says we're responsible for every single one of those people Fry," he said being the voice of reason._

_"What, we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?" she said set in convincing him to drop them._

_"Don't you touch that handle, Fry!" he yelled unbuckling his belt. Then the cabin shook with a warning force of the turbulence to come when they hit the ground._

"I'm not going to die for them!" she said and pulled the handle then pushed it into it's self, releasing the victims for their fall.

In the passenger cabins the people were slowly waking up when she pulled the handle, they felt a blast as the cabin rocked backwards and then started to spin slowly. Some of the less secure lockers pitched about the people inside screaming, permitting they were awake.

Johns came falling out of his Cryo locker, evidently the only one to think straight in chaos, or the one so stupid he got out of his locker depending on your outlook. The spinning lasted for little more than a minute throwing people to the outside corners of the ship like a ride at an amusement park. Then there was an even more jolting, solid jerk, and a side of the cabin opposite Riddick ripped open, spewing some unfortunate individuals to their death. Riddick smiled, yeah, he thought, a lot can go wrong on a ghost lane; Riddick watched as Johns grabbed onto a bar to stay inside the ship, holding on for his pathetic life then as they started to slow down he let go and was thrown to the back of the cabin to be buried in lose debris.

The cabin pitched around some more then was still dust kicked up from the hasty entry to the planet settled on an eerie silence after the loud crash sounds. Riddick wasted no time in getting out of his Cryo tube and even though he still had his chains and leg irons on he walked to the storage unit and looked for something to get them off with. Above he could hear with his enhanced senses someone picking themselves out of the wreckage to most likely search for others he heard more picking themselves up too.

So tell me what you think... hey i fixed the spelling anyways


	2. maybe they'll come back

So i have two reviews (dances for joy!) that makes me unbelevably happy, and so you know i definately write in run on sentences and go back to edit... you can see how sucessful i've been at that :)

as for a beta reader i have to say i'm a total idiot and don't know how to do anything at all so... please be merciful lol... you can totally call me an idiot too cause i have a really thick skin!

In the main cabin a prospector woman found a cutting torch and began cutting open another Cryo tube, another woman had picked herself out of the debris to dig into some more where her opened Cryo tube lay open and full of things that would have crushed her had she not gotten out in time. People were walking around to see if they could find others, most annoyingly was the call 'Imam' every second by the Muslim boys.

Johns had also thrown off the last piece of metal that had covered him when he'd gone flying, the light stung his eyes as he looked around to get his bearings and saw that Riddicks Cryo tube was mysteriously empty. He slowly put his hand to his belt and realized that his gun was missing her looked down to see that his belt was really empty and sighed knowing that he would have to go looking for a killer with no mode of protection.

When the door opened on the prospectors Cryo tube she had been working to open out rolled a bloody and bruised corps. "So… I guess something when wrong," Said the woman looking through her backpack that was an understatement of course and no one bothered answering her. She smiled then picked up her bag that chinked with metal and started for the door.

The prospector stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Shazza."

"Jack," said the other woman off handedly while walking by.

"Nice to meet you Jack," she said.

"I'm sure," she muttered.

"You could help you know, be a good citizen, try to do the right thing," said the prospector.

"But your doing such a good job for the two of us, and as for the good citizen part I didn't know we crash landed smack into a city, you'd think people would help us," she said still walking away.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"No I 'get it' too well, I'm just looking out for number one, didn't you know that's the way life is?" she said stopping and turning to make a quotation sign with her hands when she said get it.

"Just forget it I can see you're heartless," she said and turned back to another Cryo tube.

"Good help everyone else to see that too, later," she said and went to the latter going to the storage cabin. Getting half way down it she jumped and landed in a crouching position making only the smallest hint of noise.

Johns was walking around acting funny so Jack walked to other way, even though it was dark some light had started to filter through and she could see decently. Then she heard a peculiar noise from Johns that continued, time and experience taught her not to look. So she just raised her eyebrow and continued to walk.

Johns walked around with his flashlight, feeling better when it wasn't so dark, and as he walked he had spotted the bit that he'd put into Riddicks mouth when he'd been feel particularly confident. Then he was surprised when he saw some legs come at him and before he knew it he couldn't breath, Riddick had stashed himself in the ceiling pipes somehow and was now trying to kill Johns, he got out his beating stick to start hitting him with it on the off chance that it would help. Where was that girl that came down after him? She should have been helping him by now. But to John's advantage Riddick had been too much weight for the cables and they snapped sending him crashing into a storage rack and then the floor. Johns got up and turned ready to hit him some more and stopped when he seen him unable to get up.

"Somebody's gonna get hurt one of these days," he said panting heavily, " and it ant gonna be me."

Johns sat his back to a post and hand cuffed his hands around it then he took off his goggles and put of a blindfold and his bit back in. He walked off to observe every one trying to save lives and almost smiled, what were they trying to prove deep down everyone only cared about them selves.

They had all the Cryo tubes open and were going out side when the girl from downstairs came up finally and walked out the hole by Riddick glancing over at him, Johns stopped behind her and looked at him with a sneer. Riddick put his head down knowing someone was looking at him and trying to get a look at him, when this attempt failed the put his head straight again.

Outside of the crash ship the Muslims where trying to pray but found it difficult not knowing which way New Mecca was so they stood in a circle and washed their hands in the soil, then they stood up and put their hands on their heads looked up and Imam started to pray.

Everyone but those four stood in a group, Paris looked at his scratched glasses a hand only one thing to say, "That'll teach me for flying coach."

Johns looked at his compass turn circles then looked up, "Interesting," he said.

"I think we should start a scouting party, to see if anyone else survived the crash," said Zeke.

"Does anyone know what the trail we left behind looks like?" asked Jack and taking the silence for her answer she walked to the Cabbin and started up the front to stand on the top.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" asked Paris when they got up there.

"Yeah I feel one lung short. All of us," Shazza said.

"What the Bloody hell happened?" asked Zeke.

"Could have been a Rouge comet, a meteor strike, or a number of other things, the only thing that we know is that we were knocked out of the shipping lane and dropped like baggage on this planet." Said Jack, "anyways the only people who know what happed are floating back to the shipping lane without us."

"Well, maybe they'll come back," suggested Shazza.

"Come back? What, are you kidding? Or are you still half Cryo? We're their liability, if someone sues them they could loose millions over this. So tell me now, why would they come back for us?" scoffed Jack.

"You don't know that maybe they will come back we just need to stick together," said Shazza.

"Stick together for how long, we don't have food or water. What the hell are we going to do, they could be gone for months before someone comes to get us," said Jack,

"Actually I have something to drink in the cargo," Paris piped into the conversation.

"That's one problem solved," said Zeke, "let's go get it."

They filled down the ladder and went to the cargo hold but Jack got hung up when she saw Riddick chained so heavily to a post.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison," said Johns coming from behind her.

"So you're going to keep him locked up forever?"

"Well that'd be my choice," he said trying to sound macho.

"So he really is that dangerous," she stated but Johns took it for a question.

"Only around humans."

ya... you can probably guess that i don't like certain people, and so they come out as weak, spinless, and really really annoying, so what ya think??


	3. How did he get away?

Hey all... so i have even more reviews and that makes me so happy... i have a good chunk of this written so i will probably still update fairly regularly when school starts, keep the feedback coming!!

Below the group was trying to find a sarcophagus full of Paris's wine.

"The whole bloody container's upside-down, it's all topsy-turvy," he said finding it and unlocking it with a key. He sighed when he opened it and picked up a bottle, "Thank goodness it's not a total loss."

"Booze? This is what you have to drink?" asked Jack coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to need a receipt for those, for all of these. This is my personal stuff," he said getting worked up.

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled someone absently.

"I don't suppose this will help you much will it?" asked Shazza when Imam opened the door.

"Unfortunately it is not permitted. Especially not on Hajj," he responded.

"You do realize there's no water right?" asked Johns.

"All deserts have water, it only waits to be found," he said.

"Well I hope your right," replied Johns.

"All the more for me than," said Paris closing the lid.

Meanwhile Riddick had been sitting alone in the passenger cabin thinking about how to get out, he had a hole to look through on his blindfold and he looked around now since no one was around he spotted a cutting torch dangling in front of him. Like teasing a baby with candy, he thought, to put that in front of me, not too smart on their part.

Riddick then looked behind him as far as he could, seeing the pole looked up to see if it had any breaks in it from the crash, it did but only near the top. Suddenly Riddick shifted his weight and stood up shifting his arms behind him they stretched to a point but Riddick kept moving them up, with a sickening pop and groan for each shoulder as it came out of place he moved them up almost to the hole and then they popped back into place. The chain went through the hole and Riddick grabbed the cutting torch when he fell.

The Group climbed the stairs and went to sit down in the main cabin, that's when Johns went to check on Riddick. They watched as he quickly walked out after glancing at the post, Jack got up and went to look as well then smiled an evil smile.

"Well done Riddick," she said looking like she was applauding him in her head.

Johns walked back in with Riddick's handcuffs in his hand, he walked past Jack to the main cabin and held them up.

"We have a serious problem on our hands," he said then walked down to the cargo, "I suggest you arm your selves with whatever you've got," he said then jumped down instead of using the ladder.

"Well then I seem to have some more things that could be of use to us," said Paris while getting up and heading for the hole in the floor. They watched as Paris dug out his things and Johns armed himself with a medium sized gun and plenty of ammunition.

"And what the hell are these?" asked Shazza when Paris handed her a primitive looking pick.

"They're Maratha war picks from northern India," replied Paris, "Very rare.

"And this?" asked Zeke.

"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from Papua new Guinea, and that's very, very rare since the tribe is now extinct."

"Well they couldn't hunt shit with these things would be my guess," Zeke replied doubtfully.

"Yes well what's the point anyways the man is gone he's gone why should he bother us?" asked Paris to no one in particular.

"Maybe to take what you've got, maybe to work you nerves, or maybe to just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep," said Johns trying to look cool and failing.

"That's charming," said Jack unworriedly from on top of a crate looking through her back pack for more knives on top of the one she'd slid into her boot, her wrist knives, the one in her mouth, and the cloth wrap of six that she was tying on her right leg, some people there would have said they'd seen her slip more on her person, and that could have been.

Johns went outside to look around with his binoculars and Shazza and Zeke started to work on the oxygenation units. Jack pulled her thick curly black hair into a pony tail high on her head and then pulled off her extra long sleeve shirt to tie it around her waist.

"Imam, if were looking for water we should leave soon before night fall while it's cooler," said Jack coming out of the cabin. Shazza handed her an oxygenation unit and she grabbed it and put it on, but when she walked by the table again she slipped another into her pocket, just in case it came in handy.

Then Paris ran around the corner out of breath and said, "Excuse me, I think you should see this."

They went with him and were stunned to see yet another sun coming up on the horizon, Jack looked back to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Three suns?" asked Shazza looking behind her also, "Bloody hell."

"So much for your nightfall," said Zeke.

"So much for my cocktail hour," said Paris.

"We take this as a good sign," said Imam and Ali coming around the corner. "A direction from Allah, blue sun, blue water."

"Ever wondered why I'm an atheist," asked Zeke walking away.

"Bit of a bad sign, that's Riddicks' direction," said Johns coming from the top of the cabin.

"I thought you found his restraints over there, towards sunset," said Shazza.

"Right, which means he went towards sun rise. Zeke," he said walking towards him and handing him a gun. "Fully loaded clip, safety's on, one shot if you spot him ok?

"Don't tell me your going too," said Zeke.

"Yeah," he said quickly

"What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?" asked Paris

"There'll be no shots," stated Johns laughing and walked off.

"Come back with in the next twenty-four hours or we'll send out a search party," said Shazza getting worried.

"Don't worry Shazza, we can take care of ourselves," said Jack starting to walk,

"Johns haven't you herd that guns go first?"

Johns started to walk to her catching up so he could take the lead, as she had suggested Imam and his wards fallowed behind her walking with some ancient warfare device from Earth.

Another chapter... i know i know, it's a Jack/Riddick story right? well it will happen... eventually... someday, so i have tried to make Jack more like Kira, tell me if you think i pulled it off!!


	4. We are all on the same hajj

Yay i got four reviews for last chapter!! So i know some people sit and write comments to each and every reviewer... but i'm supper lazy so i will probably not do that unless somone has a question or suggestion for me. please don't feel bad because i really do read every review and i love everyone who leaves them!!

They were walking around the bottom of a hill and suddenly Johns stopped yelling "quiet" and shushing them. They waited for a few moments and saw some stones fall down the hill but no disturbance to start them at the top. Then Imam's pupils started throwing rocks up the hill.

Imam walked over to Jack and said, "Seven stones to keep the devil at bay."

"Your on a trip to New Mecca, right?" she asked.

"Once in every life should there be a great hajj," he said emphasizing his words. "A great pilgrimage, to get to know Allah better, to get to know yourself as well."

Jack snorted at this and only said, "Yeah."

"We are all on the same hajj now," he said and picked up his weapon to walk farther. Jack followed looking for Johns, she saw him on a hill and went up to see if he was ready to move out. She walked up behind him and he pulled his gun right into her face.

"Put your dang gun down," she said exasperated.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk.

"Then why are you smiling?" she said glaring starting to dislike his cocky ass.

He turned around to look through his lens again and Jack asked him, "So do you see anything in there?"

"No Riddick," he said.

"What, did you expect him pop out of a hole and wave his arms for you?" she asked sarcastically.

Johns ignored her obvious dislike for him and continued saying, "Trees, and trees mean water."

Jack rolled her eyes and walked down the hill not bothering to answer.

Back at the crash site Paris was sitting under an umbrella he'd found in his case, lighting a cigar on top of the container.

"Comfy up there?" asked Zeke standing below with a sled filled with a body.

"Yes well, it's surprising how you can live without the necessities of life provided you have the little luxuries," he replied finally getting his cigar to light and blowing out the fire that had started on the other end.

"Just keep your bloody eyes open, I don't want that dog sneaking up on my bloody ass," Zeke said and started dragging the sled away.

"Yes well you dig the graves, I'll keep the fort old boy," he said kicking back for a nap.

The searching group had finally reached the trees and Imam's wards were running ahead to see them shouting in Arabic. Jack walked up them more slowly and finally she got to the top and saw that they weren't really trees but bones with holes worn into them.

"It's a communal grave yard perhaps, like the Elephants of Earth," suggested Imam. Imam's ward spoke in Arabic and Imam deciphered for them saying, "He asks what could have killed so many great things."

"Is this whole planet dead?" asked Jack of no one in particular.

They found a path into the bone yard and walked around trying to find something of interest, Johns was walking around with his gun out looking like he suspected Riddick to pop out and say 'boo'. Jack walked along a ribcage and looked around but upon finding nothing but dirt and realizing her oxygenation unit was out she sat down with her back to the bones and stretched her legs in front of her leaning her head back for a rest. That is before she herd Johns walking up to her, Jack sighed and rolled her eyes under cover of her lids, she really was getting sick of this prick.

"Drink?" he asked handing her a bottle of alcohol.

"Did you know that alcohol dehydrates you even more?" she asked in an annoying voice.

"You're probably right," he said chuckling sitting down.

"Actually I am right, it's been proven scientifically," she said and got up to leave, "we should really keep going."

Johns raised his eyebrow and got up too, they started walking again and found a trail that went for a considerable distance, passing underneath a skeleton and going farther. Imams' boys found something in the dirt and called to the group they all backtracked and discovered a robot solar powered that was held in one of their hands. They all looked at it and some of their spirits raised with this new evidence of civilization.

They continued down the path cut into the rocks and found a settlement of buildings sprouting out of the ground.

Imam's wards shouted in Arabic and Jack yelled, "Is there anyone their?" but it was all in vain because no answer came to them so they scouted out the buildings. Johns found a thermos and shook it to hear rattling then he threw it back down, Imam looked at a tent and saw some dead plant looking things inside, her walked to the edge and found a water sprayer.

"There was water here once," he said to Johns.

Jack went into the closest building and looked around she saw a door close to her and opened it to see nothing at all.

"Lights," she said, "Lights on," she half asked this time. When nothing happened she could see a little and saw some blinds along a wall so she walked to them and opened them with a jerk, when she did a sun dial started to turn and lights went on in the middle of the room then they started to spin and she could see that it was presumably the solar system they were in.

"No darkness, no lights because no darkness," she said and got up to leave the room she was in.

Outside everyone else had traveled to the center of the settlement and found themselves staring at a water unit.

Imam's wards were speaking in Arabic again so Imam translated to Johns, "They are saying god is great, allau akbar yes. This is the source of the water," he said pointing at it.

Jack came out of the building finding it boring and looked around at the doorway for something to catch her attention, something reflecting light in the distance caught her eye and she ran to it already guessing what it was.

"Hello New Mecca," she yelled as she ran past the astonished men, Johns rolled his eyes and followed her to see a skiff parked on the outskirts of the buildings.

Back at the crash site Paris was sitting in the same spot finding it hard to nap with the heat and fanning himself with another of his collections, when he herd a clang of something that shouldn't have clanged. He got up and decided to go see what Shazza was doing that would make noise over on this side.

He jumped into the hall with his pick and looked at her saying, "Tell me that was you just now."

"What are you going on about?" she asked. "I've been here the whole time."

"Back of the ship that noise, you trying to tell me that was someone else?" he asked as the noise sounded again. Shadows fell through the tears and holes of the ship, Shazza shut off her cutting torch and walked to a hole to look out, and then she turned to Paris and mouthed 'Riddick'. She and Paris lined up on either side of the door; ready to kill him when he walked through it, one foot stepped inside and Shazza swung at him only to find that the person she was trying to kill wasn't Riddick at all and just another crash victim. She stopped inches from his face and he looked astonished to see another person and a weapon pointed at him.

"Oh god," he said almost hysterical, "I thought I was the only one who got out alive."

Then gunshots were fired and her dropped leaving Shazza covered in his blood and slightly pail.

"It was just another person from the crash," said Paris to Zeke who now was walking to them.

"Crickey, I thought it was him. I thought it was Riddick," said Zeke sounding shook up.

So... next chapter will definately be the first Jack/Riddick encounter!! lol i know, it really did take long enough didn't it!


	5. What's the noise?

yay! begin the Jack/Riddickness!!

Jack was inspecting the skiff that they had found by the settlement; with her limited knowledge of how to operate a ship it was proving difficult.

"The power's out," she said looking in at the dead batteries underneath the floor paneling and then up at the still dead screen, "from what I can tell it's been laid up for years. I might be able to adapt the power to the crash ships batteries but it'll take time."

"I thought I heard something," said Johns.

"What the voices in your head?" asked Jack.

"No, Gunshots," he said as if having a revelation, Jack shrugged and walked down the loading ramp.

Zeke was having the time of his life dragging the body of a man he'd just killed to the grave site, when he got there and turned he saw that a side of his tarp had been knocked down, odd for there not being any wind. He flipped the tarp away from his hole and noticed that the bodies were gone, and another, smaller hole was at the bottom of the grave. Curious Zeke jumped into the hole and looked into the opening, he dung some dirt from the opening and flipped on his flashlight to look around. He was pulled into the hole and started shooting the gun that Johns had given him, only three shots and he was dead.

Shazza heard it and came running to see what had happened, she got there and flipped the tarp back to reveal blood all over and Riddick standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. He looked up then turned and started running, dodging the protrusions in the earth that were common on this planet.

He hadn't run very far when Johns, on his way back from the settlement stripped him with his beating stick, he kicked him while he was down and Riddick fell on his back. Riddick grabbed Johns leg going for his gun but before he could get their Johns ripped off his goggles, disoriented from the bright light that his eyes were now incapable of blocking out he lost sight of his goal and Johns punched him with something hard saying something along the lines of 'piece of shit.'

Shazza had caught up by that time and now asked the question, "What did you do to Zeke? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she said and hit him across the face. "Just kill him, Just somebody kill him before he—" and then she kicked Riddick and he blacked out.

Jack had gone back to the ship without every one not wanting to be in a full out brawl with a killer, she already had a hint of who would win with the odds but she didn't tempt fate a lot. So when they drug in an unconscious Riddick she was surprised to see no bleeding, only some bruises that were faint.

"So you caught the big bad wolf," she said referring to them as the pigs. "But then again it was uneven numbers."

"Maybe you should pick a side before you go accusing us," Shazza snapped.

"I like to stay on the neutral/surviving side, whichever group that may be," she said lightly. It wasn't until later that she learned her bag was down beside the chained up Riddick, she walked down the steps to retrieve it, thinking Riddick asleep she went to pick it up and was surprised to feel his legs clamp around hers.

"Didn't take you for an actor," she said.

"Didn't know you were stupid, coming this close to a convict could mean death," he retorted.

"Seeing as how your chained and I'm not I don't think I'd talk like that if I were you," she said and raised her eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, see if you were smart you'd know that when I get out of these chains I'd go after you first for what ever you do," he said getting her irony up.

"Well when you get out of those chains," she said resting her bent leg on the ledge and leaning in close, "remember I like the sweet spot," she finally said into his ear.

"Didn't figure you for a bad boy kind of girl," he said also close to her ear.

"Didn't know you were a boy," she said and raised her eyebrow, grabbed her bag, and stood to leave.

"I could ghost you in a second, why don't I see fear in you?" he asked still holding her leg.

"You just answered you own question, BECAUSE you could ghost me, and I'm still waiting. Besides, you're bluffing, I know you are," she said with conviction.

"You don't know the first thing about me," he said with a snort.

"Don't have to, it's written all over your face," with that she jerked her leg and her let her go, on her way up the stairs she said over her shoulder, "By the way, I'm Jack."

"What kind of a name is Jack?" he asked.

"What kind of a name is Riddick?" she retorted raising her eyebrows and finally reaching the top of the stairs out of his sight.

"Interesting," said Riddick, and then leaned back against the wall, slipping into the darkness again.

Later Shazza walked in and, standing behind some debris asked, "So where's the body?" When there was no sound she asked another question, "Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Still no sound, "Look you told Johns you heard something, you don't wanna tell me that's fine," she said and walked out.

Jack walked out from the corner and when passing said, "I think during the landing she got something stuck up her ass."

"I suppose you want to know about the sounds too," he stated more than asked.

"Like you'd tell me the truth about the sounds," she snorted.

"They're all so scared of me," he said almost chuckling, "Most days I'd take that as a compliment, but it ant me you've gotta worry about now."

"Aha and so the whispers were what again?" she asked with humor.

"The whispers, telling you to go for the sweet spot, 4th lumbar down, the abdominal aorta, what a gusher. But then you already know that don't you," he said.

"Really, that's interesting, and where then did you get eyes like that," asked Jack.

"I killed a few people," he growled.

"Well that's a surprise," she said sarcastically. "But it doesn't answer my question."

"Then I got sent to a slam where they told me I'd never see daylight again, I dug up a doctor and paid him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on my eyeballs."

"So you can see whose sneaking up on you in the dark," she stated.

"Exactly," he smiled.

"You know, you have a way with sweet talk," she said and turned around, "But I'm still not letting you out."

"And here I thought we'd bonded," he said acting confused.

"Consider it punishment for bad things I think you might do," she raised her eyebrow at him suggestively and then added, "and did you know there's a debate about weather we're leaving you behind or not?" she asked and finally walked out.

A frazzled looking Shazza walked in the same hall that she'd stormed out of and looked at Riddick with trepidation.

"Look did you kill Zeke or not?" asked Shazza trying again.

"Did I kill a few people…sure, did I kill Zeke?… no, you got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole, we looked," she said annoyed.

"Look deeper," he said and leaned back to relax as much as his arms would allow.

Ha!! I finally updated! They will be fewer and farther between now because I started school though :(


	6. Guess we come from the same stock

Ha... so this is my last ready chapter... I will definatly get going on it this weekend... so ya

I LOVE my two reviewers, you guys...girls? rock, seriously...

"Let me tell you what I think happened," started Johns to Jacks disgust. "I think he went off on the guy and buried him in the hills somewhere, and now he's got you believing there's something else out there."

"Well lets just be sure," she said and started walking over to the grave site.

"Look murders aside, Riddick belongs in the asshole hall of fame. He loves to jaw-jack and loves to make you feel afraid because that's all he has, and you're playing right into it."

I'll bet, thought Jack, Riddick doesn't need to _**make**_ you afraid of him because anyone with half a mind will be scared when they just hear that name.

"Well I don't even know why I'm trying to explain this to you Johns, I mean you a cop, for god's sake we've got to find his body," said Shazza. "What you think I'm trying to prove something?"

"Well are you?" asked Johns as he stepped closer.

Shazza looked down the tunnel and gulped, then she cleared out some of the sand from the entrance and looked back at Imam holding the rope attached to her belt, he nodded and so did everyone else when she looked at then except Jack. She had a slight feeling that Jack would have liked to flick her off very much, though Shazza saw her poorly masked eye roll.

She crawled in a few feet and saw Zekes light broken on the tunnel floor, she crawled a little bit further and came to a big enough opening that she could stand up in.

She went to a shaft of light and looked up into one of the many odd ducts that rose above the surface, it was hollow.

At the opening of the tunnel Jack could still hear the faint rustling of Shazza in the tunnel, she could also hear another whisper of a sound, undoubtedly the real killer that Riddick was talking about. The made a curious sound, not unlike what a whale sounded like, but still an odd sound.

Jack heard a few more sounds this time like thrashing around and then heard a faint scream, the others in the group couldn't hear it though, and Jack really didn't care to inform them.

The rope stopped moving for a second then shot off fast, "This isn't right, something has happened!" Imam yelled.

Apparently everyone agreed and grabbed hold of the rope to pull Shazza back, what they pulled back made everyone gasp. All that came back out of the hole was a torn and bloody belt.

The group stood dumb founded, "Well I think we can safely say that something is defiantly in there and now it's had got two of our little group," Jack said and then walked away.

"Finally found something worse than me huh?" Riddick stated as Johns came into the container that he was chained in.

"So here's the deal," Johns started, getting right to the point. "You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say…"

"For what," Riddick interrupted pissed off now, "The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you."

"The truth is, I'm tired of chasing you," he said an looked at Riddick to see how he took that news

"Are you saying you'd cut me lose?" asked Riddick, clearly not believing it.

Johns shook his head, "I'm thinking you could have died in that crash."

"My recommendation: Do Me." He growled, "don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass."

"Ok."

"Ghost me mother fucker, that's what I would do to you," Riddick goaded Johns and it worked when Johns pulled out his gun and took a shot at his chains, just like Riddick wanted him to. The chains rattled to the floor, waking his arms and making them throb painfully.

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone and didn't," Johns said like Riddick owed him for it. "Here," he said and handed over Riddicks goggles.

Riddick reached for the goggles but then grabbed the gun instead and pointed it a Johns, "Take it easy," Johns said and raised his hands while Riddick debated on weather he would hill him or not.

"Fuck you!"

"Do we have a deal?" asked Johns nerviously.

Riddick sighed, "I want you to remember this moment," he said then threw the gun and grabbed his goggles.

"Look, we've gotta get some of our stuff over to the settlement, or we'll never get off this rock," Jack was saying when Riddick walked out of the container. "Whatever got Zeke is still down there, and we don't know a thing about it. I think we need to high tail it off this rock ASAP."

"Well we finally found something to agree on," Johns said as he came out of the container, "The sooner we get off here, the better."

With that said everyone got busy gathering things to bring with, loading them onto a sled, including a complicated looking battery. Then they set out, Riddick pulling the sled towards the back of the line.

"So," started Paris, "click your fingers and he's one of us now."

"I didn't say that, but at least this way I don't have to worry about y'all uh, falling asleep and not waking up."

Paris made a peculiar noise that sounded like a bird chirp and started walking towards the front of the group. Jack smiled at his cowardice and deliberately fell back and into step with Riddick.

"You need a drink?" she offered her bottle of rum to him.

"What do I owe for this pleasure?" he asked and looked at her.

"Come on now, you of all people here should know why," She said and stopped with him as he took her rum and opened it.

"Enlighten me," he said and took a swig.

"Ha, they may believe my BS but I happen to know you don't, I have novice skills flying anything, even if it's packed full of technology," she said and took the bottle back when they started walking.

"I wouldn't have picked you to admit you don't know how to do something."

"You think I want to kill myself trying to get off this planet? No thank you," she said and then dug in her pocket for the oxygenation unit that she had stolen.

"What's this?" he asked but took it all the same.

"Fair's fair, and besides the pack mule is still human," she shrugged.

"You telling me you have morals?" he asked slightly surprised.

"No, I'm telling you to take it and shut up, besides you can't talk about morals anymore than I can," she said and grinned.

"So you looked in my records?" he asked shaking his head.

"Didn't have to, the video was all over the Internet, you were caught because of some kids," she said.

"It wasn't their fault, foster kids for some lazy ass drunk who makes _**them**_ work so he can get by without taxes," he said getting angry.

"What do you expect? Kids have no place to go and their mothers just dump them when they're born," she said bitterly.

"Guess we come from the same stock," he glanced at her, though she couldn't see it through his goggles.

"Guess we do," she said and they continued walking silently.

So, I hope this explains some stuff!! And no I didn't make up the whole Riddick was caught because of some kids, it's in John's chase log on the DVD if you want to know!!


	7. Who's the alpha?

So only a few of the side plots are not in here, but it doesn't leave out anything vitally important! Hope you like...

When they arrived at the settlement most of the group went straight for the old skiff, Jack getting to work on hooking up the battery with makeshift wiring, and doing what little she could on the computers.

"I mean, normally I can appreciate antiques, but this. This is something else," said Paris while scrutinizing the aged exterior.

"Well if you want to stay here, that can be arranged," Jack said and looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway it's nothing we can't fix so long as the electrical adapts."

"It's not a star jumper, that's for sure," he said turning away from Jack and looking at the exterior.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," said Jack getting pissed off at his idiotic remarks.

"It doesn't need to be. Take a 2-seater like this back up to the Sol-track shipping lanes, stick out a thumb, bound to get picked up, ain't that right Merc?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at Johns.

"Have a damned cock fight latter boys, and get that damned battery in here now," Jack ordered looking at Johns like he was a bad little kid for picking fights. From where she was kneeling by an opened floor board with many wires exposed and her hand foraging in the tangle of wires beneath her she looked disgustedly at the scene unfolding before her, Johns was so obviously not the Alpha male and Riddick so obviously was.

"Whoa," said Johns when Riddick stepped forwards to grab it from the less capable hands of Paris and Imam. "Do me a favor. Check these containers out and uh, see what we can use to patch these wings up with, all right?"

Riddick looked at Johns and smirked, that girl didn't know much more than the electrical part of things he was sure, and no one knew that except him and her. She looked at him and he could tell she was on the verge of laughing outright at Johns for his idiocy too, he was trying so hard to take control of everyone, trying to step up into a position of importance that was not his to take.

Imam had left the skiff a little after Johns and Riddick had their tiff, he had been working since on the water situation, he and his apprentices had found a machine that took the water from the air and purified it for drinking. Though out dated, and very much in need of grease because dust had clogged the moving parts, it wasn't too long until they had figured it out and water dripped out of the nozzle to excited cries and Arabic mumbling.

"All right, my turn," said Paris shoving the young apprentices out of the way so he could fill up his own water bottle. The young men were so high off of their victory though that they didn't notice the rudeness of Paris who had not even helped to get the machine going. One of them ran off to tell the others in the group that the machine worked, to the urging of Imam calling after him.

Jack had gotten the tricky electrical difficulties of wiring an outdated skiff up to a newer high tech. battery, it had been a good thing they rode in an older ship because she would have never gotten this damned skiff going on the brand new batteries of today. Beeping filled the cabin as the computers came on line and made their regular checks and scans, Jack smiled and looked at the dim light around the cabin, it would be a lot more bright when the other power cells were hooked up.

"Finally we're getting somewhere," she murmered and stood to look at the moniters. "So we've got enough power for a sys-check, but we'll still need more cells," she said and flipped some switches while Johns walked up behind her.

"How many we talking about?" he asked and leaned against the wall.

"Um," she stopped to think and look at a screen that showed the power status, "lets see, we've got a 90 gig draw, the other ship takes 20 gig cells, that'd be 5. Five total to launch," she said and sat in the captains chair again.

"35 kilos each huh? Fuck, that's pretty heavy," he said then looked around the windows. "Well you know that old sand cat out there? We might be able to get it going."(Ok someone had to take this job since I killed Shazza and Paris is too dumb...)

"Yeah, do it if you can," she said in a challenging voice and rolled her eyes, when he leaned forward and looked out the window.

"Where'd Riddick go?" he asked perplexed.

"How should I know? Your the self proclaimed baby sitter. Maybe you should go see," she said and her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

Riddick was walking around looking for something promising to patch the wings up with because lets face it an idiot could see they were in bad condition, in fact an idiot named Johns had pointed it out to him. While he was walking through the makeshift town something reflective caught his eye, he walked over to investigate, and saw that it was a canteen with a mirror attached to it, he looked around from his crouched position and saw some glasses not far away. They were directly in front of a door and he stood up to open it, they only opened a few centimeters and he heard a rattling from the inside when he pulled. He looked inside to see a chain and a padlock attached to the doors. Well that was strange, the only reason to lock a door from the inside was to keep something out, and since no bodies were inside this container that made it all the more perplexing. Riddick could hear someone crawling inside through a small tear in the side of the container, it was most likely one of Imam's apprentices, didn't they know that curiosity killed the cat? Riddick looked above the door quick to see that it was the labeled coring room, then Johns stumbled upon him again.

Johns came around the corner and whisled to him like a dog, "You're missing the party. Come on boy," he called and patted his leg while turning. Riddick smirked and pulled down the tarp that half covered the room, that's what they would need to repair the wings, as he walked away a whirring sounded and he knew he'd started some sort of solar pannel. Oh well, not his worry if a machine started up.

The so called 'party' was really just the drinking of water from some chipped crystal glasses found in the settlers belongings. Imam said some prayer in Arabic as he poured the liquid, and everyone grabbed a glass and drank greedily.

"All praised be Allah, for his blessings to us," he said and raised up his glass.

"Who were these people anyway? Miners?" asked Paris.

"Looks like geologists," said Jack walking in on the conversation. "An advanced team, moves around from rock to rock."

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. So why did they leave their ship?" he asked curiously.

Imam looked out the window and sighed when he didn't see one of his apprentices coming in, and he walked out to go find the currious boy.

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff, and it's disposable really," piped in Johns, looking like he thought he knew what he was doing.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" asked Paris looking relieved.

"Johns shut up, a skiff as out dated as that may be disposable now but how long do you think it's been here?" asked Jack shaking her head at him.

"They probably had a big drop ship take them off planet," said Johns shrugging.

"These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke and Shazza got them," Riddick said looking at his goggles that he was cleaning. "They're all dead," he said and threw the cloth on the table, then put on his goggles.

"You don't really think they left with their cloths their hooks, photos on the shelves," Jack asked and looked at Johns with her eyebrow cocked. Riddick eyed her like he had believed there was no one amongst them with even a smidgen of common sense and was shocked to find someone who had an intellect.

"Maybe they had weight limits," suggested Paris tentatively.

"You don't know," Johns seconded Paris.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency," Riddick said.

"He's fucking right!" Jack said from her lounged position, apperently she'd given her all to leading these dumb sheep in the right direction.

"Watch your mouth princess," said Johns looking at her with a sneer.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking," Jack retorted goading Johns on.

"So what happened? Where are they?" asked Paris confused.

Imam interrupted by coming back into the room, "Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" he asked everyone looking worried.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" asked Riddick with a sigh. Then they heard a faint muffled yell from another container, it took only half a second for all of them to register who it most likely was.

They ran to the corring room and Johns shot the chain off the lock, Imam rushed in and Johns put out his hand with a murmered, "Slowly."

Imam walked over to the right looking for his young apprentice and calling to him. There was a large hole in the center of the room and some odd noises were coming from it, Imam skirted it and gasped, turning skittishly when he felt something touch him, only to find that it was just a hanging up bag. Then he spotted a door that was shaking slightly, and moved slowly towards it, "Ali?" he asked and reached for the handle.

dum DUM **DUM** what will happen next? well I know and I'll bet you think you know... but let me tell you that I don't think you really know **:)**


	8. 22 Years ago

Yay!! Another chapter!

Some unknown creatures flew from a dark corner of the coring room startling Imam, he cowered on the floor while the creatures flew in a circle, the others backed out of the room and shut the door quickly before the things came to them. Then the creatures flew down the tunnel, unknown noises could be heard from the tunnel, faint but still sickening to hear.

"Imam?" Johns called in a wavering voice.

Imam sat up after the scare, shaking a little but who wouldn't be? He looked to the closet, the door was still quaking, and then it flew open. Ali jumped out of a closet shaking and pasty white, crying and hysterical speaking in Arabic a mile a minute. Imam took the frightened child out side with him, speaking in Arabic in a soothing voice, leaving the others to investigate the room.

Johns walked into the fenced off area and lit a flair, the others followed to see what the green light would reveal. He dropped it and it fell maybe four stories to the bottom of the pit, there it lay on a pile of human bones bleached with age.

"The settlers, I presume," said Jack with a smirk looking down and seeing the proof of her argument point.

"Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar," said Riddick leaning on the lower rim of the hole and pulling his goggles down to cover his eyes again.

"Ok," Johns started, trying to sound like he was incharge. "Lets board this place up and get the hell out of here."

Jack walked away from Johns rolling her eyes, like she had been thinking, Johns wanted to be the Alpha, but no way was he even close to cutting the mustard for it. She was busy looking at all the coring samples when Johns cornered her again, "Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness. So, if we stick to daylight we should be alright, OK?" he told her rather than asked, then turned. "Let's go."

Jack looked at the coring sample date in her hand, it was the last one taken, and it happened to be 22 years ago this month. Jack pondered that a moment, then got an idea and walked out without even looking at Johns on the way. She walked across the settlement to the room that had the solarium in it, then started to move it forward with the hand crank. The counter clicked with a sort of finality as it hit 22 years, Riddick walked in behind her, so silent that she couldn't even hear his heavy booted foot falls on the metal floor.

"An eclipse," she whispered to herself with a sinking feeling and spun the solarium arm some more, the planets deviated only slightly but that did not provide any light for their particular planet.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" asked Riddick as a sort of joke, a really sick twisted joke, but Jack snickered all the same. That was what the jailers asked you when you went to a triple max slam, right before they locked you in.

"We all know that you're not," she said and looked back at him pointedly. "Of course, you can see the creatures of the night sneaking up on you in the dark, _and_you can kill them." Jack stood and walked by him, brushing his shoulder on the way out, Riddick's arm snaked out and caught her around the waist. He crowded her into the wall using his body as a barrier from escape.

"Maybe I am a creature of the night," he whispered in her ear, then took a deep sniff of her scent. He was sure he could recognize her smell anywhere, but he just wanted to make sure he had it right.

"Hmm, no I think you're something else entirely from the night. Maybe a blood thirsty animal, that seems like it suits you better," she said and pushed at his chest. She'd had enough of people in her personal bubble for one day, even if she really, really liked it when he was in her personal bubble.

"So we gotta get the power cells," Jack said as she walked out of the container. "I've still gotta check the hull and patch the wings."

"Wait on the power cells," Johns said catching up with her again, and walking behind her a little too close for her personal bubble to be intact, in fact she really was wondering if anyone would miss this sick bastard. She decided not, but now was not the right time to kill a merc, it was too damned early to be thinking about murder.

"Wait for what? Untill it's too dark to get back? That's a real plan for the future," she critisized as she was walking to the skiff, trying to get away from Johns.

"Let's not get overexcited," he said sounding like he was trying to talk some sense into her. "What are you talking about getting dark? It's not getting dark on this planet, goddamn there's three suns!"

"Just get the fucking cells here, Johns. I don't care how, try making yourself useful and fix that damned sand-cat you were taking about. I mean what it this discussion?" she asked finally turning and looking at him. "The sooner we get off this damned rock, the better."

"Maybe I should tell you how Riddick escaped," Johns frowned when she didn't look surprised. She was really tired of this guy trying to intimidate her, and make everyone afraid of Riddick, he wasn't there concern anymore.

"Spare me, I know the story, and further more I'm counting on his skills as a pilot to get us off this planet," she said and turned to the skiff rolling her eyes.

"He hijacked a prison transport, made a hell of a good run before I tracked his ass down," he yelled after her trying to shock her.

"Let me clue you in on something Johns, I have no idea how to get these damned things off the ground, I can only repair them. So basically if your ass wants off this planet, we need Riddick to do it," she said and walked away, "You better get those cells, Johns, or either way we wont get off this damned rock anyways."

"Now I want you to just listen to me for a second," Johns caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "If we bring the cells up at the last possible minute, when the wings are ready and we know we're ready to launch..."

"He hasn't harmed any of us. He hasn't even lied to us, let's just stick to the deal, Johns. You said we could trust him, now trust him and stick to your end of the bargain," she said exasperated, and pulled her arm out of his hold.

"He's a killer," Johns warned. "The law says he has to do his bid. There is nothing I can do about that. You here me? Now the only way you people are truly safe is if he believes he's going free. Lets just say he stops believing."

"You mean if he realized you're going to royally fuck him over? You know, somehow I think he already knows that. You're dancing on razor blades here, and you fucking know it," she said pissed off at him.

"I'm not gonna give him a chance to grab another ship, or slash another pilots throat," he said looking at her like he was concerned about her and then turned to walk away. "Not on my watch," he muttered.

"What fucking pilot Johns?" she asked looking around acting confused. "Or have you forgotten that unless you pull a pilot out of your ass that he's all we've got?"

Johns walked by her under the wing and stopped half way feeling his eye, Jack walked by him feeling like she should have pushed him over when he leaned over and got sick. With a very childish feeling of disappointment in her she sat in the captains chair to while away the hours until Johns got off his damned ass and did something.

"Bad sign," Jack heard Riddick say from the other side of the ship, then she heard some clanging and scraping, no doubt from a weapon of some sort. "Shaking like that in this heat." Jack raised her eyebrow at that, maybe Johns was dying! Jack sighed, best not to get her hopes up, he would be a bigger pain in the ass while dying, than while living she was sure.

"I thought I said no shivs," he managed to get out before he had to lean over again.

"This?" he asked looking at it. "This is just a personal grooming appliance." Jack snickered at that, what a snit Johns was going to get himself in about that.

Johns looked at his a few minutes and then she heard him walk away, Jack frowned and programed the door to close on the ship. What a totally uneventful encounter, they didn't even draw blood!

YAY!! The skiff scene it next! Get ready for some major sexual tension!!


	9. Trickeration

HEY! OMG did you all miss me? I missed me, so I finally got caught up and off work!! It really sucks when life catches up with you.

"Looks like we're a few shy," he said, "Power cells."

"It's not my idea I assure you," she said getting up and walking over to see if she could tweak the lines a little to get more power.

"It's strange, not doing a run-up on the main drive yet," Riddick said and stepped closer to her looking down on her, "Unless," he said and hung his hand on a hook out of the wall. "Unless he told you the particulars of my escape."

"Ah, the particulars, I'd love to hear that story some time," she and stood to twist a knob or two. "No, the cells aren't here because Johns is one paranoid fuck."

"Agreed," Riddick said and knelt down to tweak something else she hadn't seen. "Or maybe he's not."

"He's scared of a repeat in history? It has entered his mind," she said and tried again to be rewarded with a brighter flash of light.

"I asked what you thought, Jack," he said in her ear.

"Do you think you scare me Riddick?" Jack chuckled softly, "Is that what you want to hear? I've known men like you all my life, you're nothing but a lot of talk to me," she said and pulled away to stand.

"I've been meaning to catch up with you alone," he said and rose to stand behind her, "unrestrained. Do you think, Johns is a do-right man? Do you think I can trust him to cut me loose?" asked Riddick crowding her personal bubble, strangely though she didn't mind.

"What did you hear?" she asked smiling by now, it was a good thing her back was to him because he was definitely a better actor than her.

"Well," he began again trying to bait her. "Guess if if were trickeration, he'd just 'X' me out, huh? He'd kill me?" he asked, though she was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that. "Then again, I am worth twice as much alive."

"Really, I didn't know that," she said in an off handed way implying that she really did know but was just humoring him.

"Your Johns ain't a cop," he said and she felt his breath feather over her hair.

"You did NOT just call him mine!" she said and turned partly towards him. "I claim no affiliation to him what-so-ever and I NEVER will."

"He's just a merc, nickle slick badge and all. And I'm just a payday," Riddick stated and pulled away from her. "That's why he won't kill me, see? The creed is greed."

"Don't waist my time explaining all about Johns, Riddick," she stated and pulled the door release lever. "I already know everything I need to know." With that said she walked past him trying to look like that hadn't affected her.

"I don't truly know what's gonna happen when the lights go out, Jack. But I do know once the dying starts, this little psycho-fuck family of ours is gonna rip itself apart," he said and sat in the pilots seat to flick some switches.

"I would say that the dying's already started, and we have no psycho-fuck family to begin with, babe," she threw over her shoulder at him.

Jack walked away from the ship and could hear him pulling up the ramp behind her. She smiled, best not to let everyone else know that he was in there all alone, she thought and walked to one of the containers. She heard some rustling in the back of one and walked towards it to see who it was, Johns was sitting amongst his gear with a shotgun shell torn apart to reveal vials of something. She watched as he pulled out a syringe and loaded a vial, then put it up to his eye and shot it in. (EWWW)

"You never said you were a hype," she said and went over to his case to open a random shell.

"You have a little caffeine in the morning, and I have a little morphine. So what?" he asked her sitting up.

"You got 2 mornings every day. Wow you were born lucky," she said critically.

"It's not a problem unless you're gonna make it a problem," he said and stared out the window.

"It's no difference to me if you drug your self out of your mind. You have enough drugs here to knock out a fucking mule team, kind of fitting since you're an ass," she said and threw the shell she was holding down, then she walked by him.

"Yeah, well, look to thine own ass first. Right?" he asked when she was at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked through without looking back at him.

So, tell me what you think! I will try to keep up the updates... no promises though!


	10. What are my eyes seeing?

I AM SO SORRY!! life caught up to me with a vengeance! It was NOT a pretty site!

The Arabic boys came in speaking something she couldn't understand and looking at her expectantly, she ignored them and walked out. She looked up at the sky, to see the rings of the nearby planet outlined on the horizon, the whole group of people were standing there looking at it.

"What are my eyes seeing?" asked Paris in disbelief and for once Jack had no smart come-back.

The planet's outline was swiftly coming into view after the ring and Johns walked out of the container, "That sand cat's solar," he stated.

Jack ran to the sand cat and jumped in the drivers seat, switching the solar power on the engine whirred to life, she put it in gear as everyone jumped on.

"Where's Riddick," Johns asked his words still slightly slurred.

"Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us," said Paris trying to look fierce.

Then Jack heard a thud and the sand cat rocked slightly, "Thought we'd lost you," Paris said and sat down hurriedly. Johns ran into the Container quick and Jack took off, he came out just as she was passing by and jumped on, with help from Riddick. Jack drove as fast as the sand cat would allow, which admittedly wasn't very fast, she took the bone yard at full tilt knocking down skeletons and pummeling the passengers in the back.

When they reached the crash site the planet was almost half way to the sun, everyone bailed from the sand cat.

Paris ran wandered off in the other direction of the group, "Hey, where are you going?" asked Jack from the drivers seat.

"I'm just going to get a few things, I'll only be a few minutes," he said and held out his arm as if to say 'stay'. "You wouldn't leave without me, would you?"

Jack shook her head at him and he went running, idiot, she thought. She shifted gear and reversed up to the door where the cells were going to come out of. The solar converter was starting to slow down now because of the darkness, Jack looked at it worriedly, one of the Arab boys started to wipe the dust off hoping to speed it up. The cells came out all at the same time, Riddick the only one to carry two at a time, by that time however the planet's rings had his the sun and it was getting even darker than before.

The solar converter stoped all together, and Jack swore. A terrible sound came from the hills and the group as a one looked up, the wind started to blow and a wailing was heard.

"How many are there?" asked Johns

The strange features off to the distance blurred as creatures shot out of them, making a tornado formation in the air.

"Beautiful," whispered Riddick with reverence.

"Allah," whispered Imam.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" yelled Paris from the cabin.

"Let's go," yelled Jack as she hoped out of the sand cat and made a run for it.

"Come on, run," said Imam upon passing Johns.

A trail formed of creatures behind the running group, "Come on," yelled Paris from the cabin.

"Get in," yelled Jack pushing in one of Imam's apprentices. Jack looked back at Riddick and Ali, they had fallen behind the group quite a ways.

"Get down," Pairs ordered from beside her. They jumped over a hill and rolled to the bottom, a small wave of the creatures flew over them. Ali waited until they passed, then when he didn't hear them coming again got up and ran again the creatures caught him half way to the cabin and tore into him. Riddick rolled onto his back to watch the creatures passing over him, waiting until they had really flown off to get up. He stood and looked around then dusted off his hands and walked to the cabin towards the others.

"Please I really think we should go inside," said Paris in a flat tone. "We have to be inside to be able to close the door. Come one lets go." With his last urgent plea they finally started to move inside, the wailing started again out by the odd structures, but this time it was different, deeper almost. Riddick pulled his goggles off to watch the structures crumble, his unique purple vision seeing the lighter spots of life come out of the crumbles.

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" asked Jack coming to stand next to him.

"Like I said," he said staring transfixed in the distance, "it ain't me you gotta worry about."

With the last flash of light they all were inside with the doors locked tight against the creatures.

So this time try reviewing, seriously I had two reviews on the last chapter!!


	11. The Plan

I haven't forgotten this story!! yay another chapter

They had found some flashlights to guide them through the upside down corridors of the ship, people whispering in the sudden quiet.

"You remember the bone yard?" asked Johns. "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Jack at a loss now that they were trapped in the light.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?" asked Paris frightened.

"There's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere. I just can't find it," said Jack looking for it herself.

"Quiet, please, everyone," said Imam pressing his ear up to the wall that led to the outside, wailing could be heard even from across the hall.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" asked Paris.

"Perhaps it is the way they see, with sound reflecting back," replied Imam, then a shriek was heard through the halls, rattling next ranging from one end of the cabin to the other.

"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know," said Johns.

"Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge," said Riddick taunting him.

"I'd rather piss glass," he said from behind Riddick.

"That can be arranged," said Jack.

"Why don't you go fucking check princess?" he replied to her.

"I'm not staying here anymore," said Paris and made a mad dash for the door.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Johns when he was pushed out of the way. A chorus of "Paris!" was shouted as they struggled to get him back from the door.

"Sit him down," said Johns and grabbed Paris's shirt front. "You don't know what's out there."

"I know what's in here," he said and looked around quickly. Imam had picked up a stray piece of metal and was prying at a door, finally it gave way and fell to the floor.

"Hurry," he said and motioned people to get in. When everyone was in he fixed the door back in place as best he could, then locked it with a padlock.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I have this!" exclaimed Paris. Scratching could still be heard but no one seemed to be able to find out where, suddenly a prong poked out of the door right beside Imam's head. Imam yelled and ran to the middle of the room, and Johns started firing his gun in the general door direction.

Riddick had found the cutting torch and lit it using Paris's lighter flame, startling him half to death. Then he went to work on the wall opposite of the creature trying to break into their room. He cut a hole that was just big enough for everyone to fit through and kicked it in shoving stuff out of the way, then he handed the torch to Jack and crawled through. He lifted his goggles to see that it was safe and Jack crawled behind him careful to stay behind him with the torch's bright light.

Riddick walked off in a different direction from where the group was settling in, trying to plug up the hole they had just climbed through. Riddick could hear sounds in here as well, the whole ship was unsecured from these monsters. He walked in a room at the very back of the ship and heard a scuffling sound, he looked up and saw a very small creature eating a piece of meat, probably the Arab kid. (EWWW I seriously just realized this) Riddick slinked into the shadows to watch the animal, he could hear everyone looking around, could hear in fact the nearly silent tread of Jack coming in his very direction.

When she walked in the animal dropped a discarded piece of skin next to her shoe, she gasped and backed against the wall.

"Extremely bad timing," said Riddick coming out of the shadow slightly, the animal was facing directly towards them, waiting. "Just don't run," Riddick warned.

"Riddick," his name was heard faintly called from his hiding place.

"Don't stop burning," he said and the creature leaped onto the crate right above Jacks head to pear over the side of it and stretched out its claws. Riddick slinked back into the shadows unnoticed as the thing went after Jack, it's claws stretched slow at first and then shot out at lightning speed. Jack grabbed one of the knives on her person and clenched it as she waited for the thing to spring at her, she wasn't going to run because she was pretty sure there was another creature around the corner. The creature flicked his claws at her, she was pretty sure that it was taunting her to react, wanting her to run.

Arabic speaking came from the hall, someone was running to them, Jacks head turned ever so slowly to see another of Imam's apprentices fall victim to the creatures. The creature stalking her lost interest and flew at the Arabic boy, Riddick stepped out of the shadows to watch and another creature popped up behind him, making grotesque noise.

"Run," he said and shoved her forward, not needing another coaxing she sprinted towards the lights of the others in the group. They rounded the corner and light was shined right into Riddick's eyes he darted to the side at the same time that a large creature dropped from the celling, Jack called out as the creature stabbed through her left shoulder then flew off away from the light. Johns shot at the thing as if flew by the group, the thing hovered a few minutes, clinging to life on the ceiling then fell with a resounding thud, and several girlish shrieks.

Riddick lifted his head from where he had flung himself and looked back at Jack, who was also making efforts to get up, she looked pale and he could see why. Her shirt was already stained with a dark spot, the smell of sweet copper in the air, the thing had gotten her from behind, but hadn't gone all the way through her shoulder. It looked to be a nasty gash, something that might need stitches.

The rest of the group were standing in front of a great big beast of a monster, awed by the alien looks of the thing.

"Is it alive?" asked Jack looking at it also. The lights glided over the body, making a sizzling and a faint burnt smell resonate from the flesh.

"It's like the light is scalding it," said Paris.

"It hurts them," Jack replied. "Light actually hurts them."

One of the claws flexed and everyone jumped back with gasps, then they could hear even more noises from around them. Riddick stood up and dusted off his hands then reached down and offered Jack a hand up, she took it gladly.

Imam looked around again, "Hassan?" he asked and got no response.

"We'll burn a candle for him later," said Johns without empathy. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Whop!! i finally updated!! So this story is going a lot better than my other stories! I'm sorry if you totally hate me for not updating but that's the way it is... now it really is just a matter of me actually getting on line to do it really :)


	12. Looks Clear

So... I still have some readers!!

"So we got one cutting torch, Damn," Jack said and jumped when Riddick touched her gash again, trying to bandage it together. "We got 2 hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship," she finnished in a weaker voice and flinched again as Riddick manipulated her wound some more.

"Spirits," chimed in Paris. "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?" asked Johns.

"I don't know. Maybe 10," he replied shaking his ancient fan.

"Ok, Johns, you got some flares. So, maybe we've got enough light," Jack said with finallity.

"Enough for fucking what?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"We stick to the plan. We get the 4 cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock," she said looking him in the eye and raising her eyebrow.

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night," said Paris getting up and walking over to sit by Jack.

"So we carry the cells. We drag them, whatever it takes," she said and looked around the circle.

"All right now, how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?" said Johns looking like he was getting comfortable.

"I had the impression from the model. The 2 planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness," said Imam fingering his prayer beads.

"Mmm. These suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up," said Johns looking around the circle.

"I'm sure somebody else said that, locked inside that coring room," said Jack looking at him like she would murder him.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid. How scared is this boy gonna be out there in the dark," said Johns pointing to Imam's only apprentice left.

"Don't use him like that," said Jack pulling away from Riddicks hands.

"Like what?"

"As a smoke screen, you deal with your own fear," she challenged Johns.

"Why don't you shur your fucking mouth for 2 seconds, and let me come up with a plan, that doesn't involve mass suicide," Johns said pointing at himself like he was god.

"I'm waiting," Jack said to him looking him up and down like he was a worm she would step on. "How much do you weigh Johns?"

"What's it matter?"

"How much?"

"Around 79 kilos, to be exact."

"Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat. And that's why you can't think of a better plan," she taunted him like he was a child.

"Is that fucking right?" he asked standing up and pulling out his gun, only to point it at Riddick who was walking though the middle of the circle at just the right time. "Where are you going?" he asked with his gun under Riddick's chin.

"This solves nothing," Imam murmered quietly. Riddick pulled his goggles off his eyes and looked at Johns, then tapped his shiv against the crotch of his pants.

"Ok," Johns whispered and removed the gun from Riddick's face and sat down.

"You are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" asked Imam sceptically.

"I never said that, but I know he can," she said and gestured to Riddick with her chin.

With the majority of the group decided they headed back out the way they had come, first out went the torch, which Jack carried. She opened the door just far enough for her had at first and then stuck her head out, when she saw that all was clear she opened the door all the way and jumped out. Everyone else followed their flashlights much dimmer than the torch.

"Stay close," Jack whispered and looked back at them all. They reached the other cabbin and Jack looked at it then called, "Wait!" to the group. She walked forward a few steps and peered in then looked back, "Riddick," she called back.

Riddick stepped forwards and peered inside without his goggles on, he didn't see anything that looked alive inside, "Looks clear," he called back and Johns walked up to the front. His gun trained he slowly advanced to the ship, then dove out of the way as a creature flew out.

"You said 'clear'," Johns accused.

"I said it looks clear," he said and shrugging.

Johns eyed up the opening agian, "What's it look like now?" he asked.

Riddick looked up then back at Johns, "Looks clear," he said shrugging again.

Mkay... well I have an end and I want your opinion... Imam dead or alive? Do you want me to go one after they take off into... if I can find a script... Dark Fury or The Chronicals of Riddick? Please tell me what you want cause i can go either way on the Imam thing ^_^


	13. Keep the Light Burning

Hey again... So a sequel is definately in the future... it will also follow The Chronicals of Riddick in the begining but after i get to a point then i will steer in a different direction. And this will happen after i get my laptop opperational again... don't hold your breath... it may or may not be a while. Imam lives! And that's all you get to know now!!!

The group got inside and found a piece of metal dislodged from the the crash on the floor, they tied a rope to it an made a makeshift sled. Then they hauled the cells inside from the sand cat and set them in the sled, the next project was to rip out anything that had light, or to make up torches from the alcohol.

"I'll be running about 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back but not my eyes, and not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now," Riddick sad walking through the ship and blocking the harshest light from his eyes with his hand. The main cabbing door opened to reveal the desert again, looking even more bleak now that the light had gone.

"Are we actually going to do this?" asked Paris.

"We stay together, we keep the light burning," said Jack looking at Paris. "That's all we gotta do to live through this thing."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Riddick. Johns wandered down the stairs at that moment, woozy because of his high, he smiled like an idiot and then picked up a rope on a corner of the sled. The group started their long trek back to the settlement, several of the members, Paris in particular, jumping at everything.

It was slightly unnerving for Riddick to see the crowd of hungry creatures parting to let them through, and he was sure closing in on their rear too. The cutting torch went out and Paris quickly grabbed a whiskey bottle, spilling out a flair while he was at it.

"Wait," he called and pulled off the light cord around him to get the flair.

"Paris," called Jack, Paris was bent over grabbing the flair when Imam rolled him out of the reach of a monster, Johns took out his gun and threw a few wild shots out of the blue. He spun and aimed at Jack again, startling her as she stood still, Paris stood up quick, and another creature rushed him. Paris crawled away from the group muttering "this can't be happening" over and over.

"Paris! Get back here!" yelled Jack, he took the light with him and pulled over the generator, breaking it irreparably. The light stuttered and then went out, Paris lit his lighter and the group could just barely see him with it.

"I was supposed to die in France," he muttered, then took out his whiskey bottle, "I never even saw France." He took a drink of the Alcohol then spit it into the flame of his lighter, he caught one terrifying glimpse of the creatures before they devoured him.

Johns grabbed a flair and flicked it on, then light the torches with it. "Well it's good to see you're ok," he said sarcastically to Riddick.

Riddick looked over to see those things fighting over Paris's body, Jack came up beside him and watched too, though she couldn't have seen too much in the dark.

"Can we pick up the pace?" asked Jack some time later.

Johns stooped pulling and threw down the rope of the sled, then he walked over to where Riddick was crouched over looking at something. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Johns.

"We crossed our own tracks," Jack said frustrated.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" asked Imam.

"Listen," said Riddick.

"Do you even know where we are?" asked Imam angrily.

"Listen!" Riddick yelled standing up. No one in the group heard very much except for the wind, "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now," said Imam with conviction.

"Oh I don't know about that," said Riddick suspiciously. "That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood," he said to Imam obviously in conflict.

"Look, this is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back," Imam said to the group.

"What'd you say?" asked Johns to Imam, then he turned on Jack. "You're the one who got us out here in the first place."

"Look, I say we go ahead. Going back is certain death anyways, we have no food no water. One way or another, we will die," she said to Johns as he advanced on her.

"Oh I don't know, I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here," he said his hand reaching for his gun.

"What are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns. I'm not the one disagreeing with you, Imam is and you're picking a fucking fight with me," she said making Johns feel like he was smaller than her even though he wasn't.

"No, you're right Jack, what's to be afraid of? My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on," Johns said getting in Jack face. "The canyon's only a couple hundred meters, and after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up, and lets fucking go," he said and turned to grab the rope again.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed a line of rope to pull the sled, Imam came to help her and so did his last apprentice.

"The verdicts in," said Johns and flicked on a flair, "The light moves forward."

Johns is such a fucker... I totally hate him!! but good news, he dies next chapter!! I love everyone who reviews to this story.


	14. The Deal

Yay! Christmas! So I have time off and I will probably get around to starting a sequel soon now that i have time! So... ya there's not a lot of Jack/Riddick in my story... I'm going through the end to get a better gist of stuff... I guess though this was basically a set up for a sequel... you know how they meet and all....

OK lastly just to clear up the argument between Jack and Johns... It was mostly because Johns is druged out of his mind and he's really just a crazy fucker and i wanted everyone else to hate him as much as i do.... :)

Riddick came walking back to where everyone was camped out, Johns was waiting for him to walk through, "Ain't none of us gonna make it," he said with conviction.

"Just realize that?" asked Riddick with a tone reserved for talking to someone extremely stupid.

"Five of us left. If we can make it through the canyon, and lose just one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?" he asked off handed.

"Not if I'm the one," or Jack, thought Riddick.

"What if you're one of 4?" asked Johns trying to strike a deal, then they heard a fight break out among the creatures.

"I'm listening."

"They're talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through," Imam said making conversation.

"I have a pretty good idea how they'll do it," said Jack, and it really didn't look good for her at the moment. She really didn't have any idea where she stood with Riddick at the moment, but he was the type of person who would just as soon kill a person as keep them alive.

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies, it's called triage," Johns continued looking back to see that they weren't close enough to hear hem.

"You kept calling it murder when I did it," Riddick accused.

"Either way. I figure it's something you can grab onto," Johns reassured him.

"Sacrifice play," Jack heard Riddick say, Imam must have heard it too because he looked to her worriedly. "Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon, like a bucket of bait."

"Trawl with it," Johns agreed with Riddick. "We got extra cable on the sled, we drag the body 40-50 feet behind us..." their voices faded off.

"Jack," Imam started looking horified at her.

"We go on, Imam. We've come too far to quit now," she said and resigned herself to death.

"Nice embellishment," Riddick complemented.

"Well, I don't want to feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off our scent," he stated rather baldly.

"So, which one caught your eye?" Riddick already knew and inside he was seething at being polite at the moment.

"No, don't look," Johns scolded. "Christ. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Imam, slow down," Jack said looking ahead, "Just a little more space between us and them."

"What are they talking about up there?" asked Imam.

"Nothing that we want to hear I'm sure," Jack replied and slowed down even more.

"All right, enough of this shit. You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back," Johns sated and watched as Riddick stopped walking. "It's not too big a job for you, is it?"

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait," he said staring at Johns.

"Like who?" he asked wondering if Riddick would really kill a holy man. Johns looked into Riddick's eyes and after a few minutes he knew the answer, Riddick shoved the flair from his hand and picked his gun out of his holster. Johns thought he had it under control until the shot came that ripped through his heart, he'd been just a little too slow blocking the gun and he fell with a very surprised expression on his face.

"You remember that moment?" asked Riddick as he stepped back into the darkness. "I told you to ghost me."

"Stop, Imam," said Jack when the first shot came, Imam looked like he wanted to run out of there back to the crash site. He took a step and then another, his apprentice dropped his bottle of whiskey and made a mad dash for it, "Imam, stop," she yelled and grabbed onto him before he rushed after the boy.

"He's already dead, Imam," Jack said to him, trying to hold onto him.

"We should get back to the crash ship, it is safe there," he yelled.

"Imam, it's him or us," Jack shouted at him. "We go back to the crash ship we're all dead, we may already be dead, but now we have options," Jack quieted when Imam stopped struggling. "Look Johns is either bleeding or dead now, do you really think we could make it three steps into that damned canyon with him like that? Those things would descend on us like no tomorrow, and we would all be dead. And going back to the crash ship with all this light is not going to happen, so if you have a death wish you just get going," Jack released Imam with a shove, "I'm staying here with the light and cells."

"We need to move out," came Riddicks voice from behind Jack somewhere.

"Is that the big plan you two were discussing up there?" asked Jack with a glance backwards.

"Not exactly," Riddick whispered in her ear, "Babe," he said as an afterthought and ran his shiv up her leg, leaving no doubt to her what the plan had been before.

"Where's Johns?" asked Imam.

"Which half?" asked Riddick stepping to the side of Jack.

Someone gasped in the group, "We're gonna lose everybody out here," said Imam.

"Not _everybody_," said Jack with a smirk.

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out," Riddick said and walked away.

"Well," Jack said looking around her, "Let's take a rest now."

So.... they're connecting!!.... that's really all i have to say about that....


	15. Can We make It Now?

Well... here you go!!

She started walking after Riddick and was halted by Imam, "Where are you going?" he asked in a fatherly tone of voice.

"I'll be back, don't you worry about it," Jack said and continued walking in the vague direction that Riddick had gone.

He was looking at a skeleton when she saw him and he muttered, "Blind spot," like a conversation starter when she got nearer.

"Really?" asked Jack looking over her shoulder, Riddick turned away and started tying the cells together.

"Imam would like to pray with you," she stated and sat down on a few rocks, somehow lounging like she was in a comfy chair.

"Is that so?" asked Riddick with a glance to her.

"That is so," she replied like it was a strange whimsy.

"It's pointless," Said Riddick with a glance at her that made him raise his eyebrow.

Jack waved her hand at Imam and grinned with a shrug, "I told him you would say something like that."

"And how is it you think that you know me so well?" asked Riddick with another glance to her.

"I never said I know you, I said I know people like you. Someone who has spent half their life in a slam, horse bit in their mouth, and not believe? I think that you do believe in god, and you absolutely hate the fucker," she stated while watching his expression.

"You forgot the good part, the part that no one hears. The part where I start out in a liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around my neck," he finished with a dry chuckle, "God has a shitty sense of humor." Riddick glanced at Jack and saw a strange look on her face, one that would have pissed him off coming from anyone else, pity. But from her it was a different feeling, like she understood, without feeling sorry.

"Life is fucked up," she said with a sigh and stood up. "I had better go and give the holy man the good news."

"I only see one way," said Riddick standing up from his crouch, "That way," he pointed in a general direction. "It's the only way off this rock."

"What about the cells?" asked Imam while Riddick walked past him.

"I'll take those," he replied with a look that allowed no argument.

Riddick took his position in the back and pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Move." he muttered.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" asked Imam.

"Move!" Jack yelled and pushed Imam forwards closely followed by Riddick.

A hoard of monsters came around the corner, young and hungry they flew around the light, some getting burned and flying back at Riddick.

"Keep moving," Jack yelled and headed up the group.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled when blue stuff rained down on them. Jack glanced up to see one of the monsters grab another and grinned.

"They're killing each other," Imam said horrified.

Now the obstacles through the canyon were the corpses and half alive bodies of the monsters falling from the sky, the group rounded another corner and came to the bone yard that had collapsed when the sand cat had made it's pass through.

"Move! Keep moving!" Riddick yelled at them when they momentarily stopped, he came to the front and helped Imam move the bones while Jack held the light high. Then he dragged the cells through first, yelling started behind them as one of Imams apprentices was caught by the monsters, Imam tried to hold onto him but the monster won and when the boys liquor bottle flaired to life after being dropped they could see the boy being carried off and hear his screams.

"Riddick!" Jack looked after him as he kept going then sighed, he wasn't going to stop. She looked back then forwards, trying to decide what to do, "Riddick," she muttered disgusted with herself she stepped out of the halo of light offered by the others in the group, her lonly flashlight didn't offer much protection around her.

Then she heard a notice above her and she pointed her flashlight up, a monster was coming straight for her. She ducked under a bone arch, knowing this could be it if she didn't think fast. She fell onto her back before the bone hit her over the head and with one hand held onto her flashlight and with the other pulled out a knife. She saw Riddick glance back at her when the bone fell and the she saw him look away, damn convict, she thought.

Jack was just able to shimmy over without the monster noticing and slice a deep hole in its side, which by no means stopped the thing, then she shinned her light up at it which produced steam, but made no change otherwise. The next thing she knew the monster was gone, leaving a very confused Jack to roll out from under the bone and look around. Jack walked backwards trying to be quiet, then heard a noise from behind her and felt a sharp stab in her side, she looked down and saw a serrated object sticking out of her side almost three inches.

Riddick looked back to see Jack looking around her for the monster that had attacked her, he could clearly see the thing behind her where her flashlight couldn't reach and gritted his teeth, sure he would live to regret this next decision. Riddick walked back and grabbed the legs of the thing that was attacking Jack, then when the thing reared up he grabbed his shiv and sliced open the belly of the monster and stabbed it, twisting its neck to make sure it was dead.

"He did not know who he was fucking with," said Riddick looking down on the thing. Riddick turned his head to look at where Jack was standing brushing off her hands and looking down at her side with disgust.

"You ok?" asked Riddick, almost feeling bad.

"No," she said and looked at Imam who was just now running up to them. "Do you have something to wrap this up with?" she asked him. Imam handed her a strip of cloth that was randomly on his person, and looked like it had been expensive.

"You ok?" asked Riddick again as he took the cloth from Imam and took a knee to wrap her wound himself.

"I'll make it, if that's what you mean," she gritted out when he tied the cloth over the worst of her wound.

"Good," he said with a smirk and stood to look down at her. "Be a shame to leave you behind babe."

Jack rolled her eyes at him and clicked her flashlight on to shine under his chin, almost in his eyes. "Lets get going shall we?" she said sarcastically.

Riddick once again took the lead with his goggles off and the others ran behind him, he could hear Jack run with a limp and her breath was much sharper than it had been. He glanced back every once in a while to see if she was still keeping up, and so it was a surprise when one of Imam's boys fell and she didn't.

"Pull him up," she yelled at Imam, "stand him up." The boy put slight weight on his ankle and cried out, "It's twisted, Imam," said Jack with surprise, then she looked up when she heard the sputtering of flame, and felt a few cool drops on her face.

"Riddick! How far?" she yelled to him, he halted and looked back at them but didn't answer. Jack walked up to him careful to keep her light out of his eyes, "Can they make it?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Riddick looked over at Imam and his apprentice holed up under a rock trying to keep their lights from going, he lifted his eyebrow up and looked at her. "Not both of them," leaving no doubt to her who was unlikely to make the trip.

Just then a creature grabbed the last apprentice of Imams and drug him up and over an outcropping faster than anyone could react. Imam yelled in Arabic up to him, reaching for him.

"Can we make it now?" asked Jack looking at Riddick.

Yay!! Jack and Riddick are starting to show their true colors!! Ok so some of you may be surprised by the end of the story!! And i need a final vote about who wants Pitch black then Chronicals or who wants just Chronicals!! and for those of you who haven't seen pitch black i recoment you go onto youtube and watch it!!


	16. The End

Ok so... I had it all finished and then my computer was dumb and put in symbols instead of words!!! so here's from memory YAY!!!

"Riddick?" asked Jack when he turned and looked the other way again. "Do we have enough light now?" she tried again walking up to him.

"It's too far," he said while looking off in the direction of the settlement.

"That was something that I was hoping not to hear," said Jack to his back, she got slightly ticked off when he didn't say anything in return to her.

"So what's you plan?" she asked him prompting him again.

"Not something you will like," he stated dryly and turned to walk past her.

Jack beyond pissed grabbed him by the shirt, defiantly not enough force to stop him but he stopped anyways and raised his eye brow.

"Don't tell me your leaving us behind," she said inches from his face.

"Please, Mr Riddick! My apprentice! You must help him!" Imam came running up to Jack and Riddick and broke them apart to plead on his knees holding Riddick's shirt.

"He's gone holy man, the only thing that can be done now is to pray for him," Riddick said and glanced down at him.

Jack took a long look at Riddick, sizeing him up, then she scoffed and turned away, "So what's your plan? You gonna leave us in a nook somewhere? Huddled around the dying light until it goes out and we get eaten? What is that more humane to your way of thinking?"

"Mr Riddick?" asked Imam standing up, "are you going ahead to get more light for us?"

"No Imam. He's going ahead to get in the skiff and leave us behind," said Jack looking over her shoulder as she walked to the canyon walls.

"What are you looking for?" asked Riddick from close to her shoulder, startling her for a second.

"A place to get out of the damned rain, I'm not going to be wet and cold when I die," she flipped over her shoulder.

"What makes you think that I will let you die?" he asked her and his arm snaked around her waist to anchor her to him.

"Survival of the fittest right? Don't think that I mistake your interest for attraction, I know you will sacrifice both me and Imam for your self so just cut the bull would you?"

"Who's pulling bull now Jack? You think you so tough, that you know all about my kind?" Riddick gripped her tighter and then spun her around to face him. He looked into her eyes wondering what color they were, for once regretting his hasty eye shine, then he scoffed at the tough look to her face. "You don't know anything about me, but I know about you. You try to act tough and strong because you have a past that would weaken a normal person."

"Well it's a good thing that neither of us is normal then isn't it?" she asked and looked past him the leaned in to whisper, "You don't know the first thing about me."

"Don't I?" he asked and traced a faint scar on the back of her arm. "I saw the scars, Jack, you can't hide them from me."

Jacks eyes zoned out for a minute, then she jerked her arm from his grasp and started walking in the direction of the cells, and the darkness. "Don't touch me Riddick! and don't pretend you have a human heart under all that muscle when we both know you don't!"

Riddick raised his eyebrow when she didn't stop at the edge of the darkness, even when her feeble light was all that was protecting her she walked on. He started after her and as a second though looked back at the holy man who was cowering under a ledge trying to keep his light on.

"You are coming back for us right?" he asked and looked at Riddick.

"Jack and I are moving on, there may be enough light to keep all of us but we definitely won't be coming back once we hit the skiff. You wanna live you come with us," that said Riddick walked to the cells and began hauling them after him to where Jack waited for him to point her in the right direction.

After a moment Imam stood and brushed off his robes then held his flame under his hand, trying not to burn himself as he ran to catch up with the two who were leaving him behind if he didn't catch up.

The run to the skiff was mild to say the least, Imam's light burnt out half way there and he got even closer to the pair that were already almost jogging through the mud. At the slight glow of the skiff in the distance Imam let out an instinctive "Alla be praised."

Once on the small skiff Riddick hooked up the cells as Jack sat in the copilots chair and watched him, half asleep. She was on the verge of going to sleep when Riddick reached over and shook her leg causing her to jump.

He looked at her strangely, almost like he was concerned then asked, "How are your cuts?"

"What?" asked Jack generally confused now, what the hell she didn't have any cuts!

"Can't you feel them any more? The one on your back?" he asked her and went to the screen in front of the cabin to switch a few buttons.

Jack thought really hard, or she thought that she did, but thinking got harder and all she really wanted to do was sleep so she leaned her head back and forget about what had just happened.

"Jack?" asked Riddick reaching over again and pulling her body upright so she would have to sit up.

"Just get us off this damned planet and leave me alone!" said Jack and feebly swatted at his hand then leaned back and closed her eyes.

Riddick rolled his eyes and upon seeing the stats turn to normal gunned the ship into space so fast that they hit their fair share of monsters before they were in the outer atmosphere of the planet.

Yay!! ok now someday I will start Dark Fury as a new story!!


End file.
